Night Watch
by Wolfism
Summary: There have been spies in the village lately, so Lady Tsunade assembles a team of ninja to keep watch at night, but something else catches Naruto's eye!


**Title:** Night Watch  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There have been spies in the village lately, so Lady Tsunade assembles a team of ninja to keep watch at night, but something else catches Naruto's eye!  
><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ No lemon, more of a lime I guess. Rated for some pervertedness and stuff.  
><em>Well, this is a oneshot I promised to write for my super special awesome book obsessed best friend who I still owe a poptart to (lol). I hope you like it! Sorry if its a little OOC. ^^;<em>

* * *

><p>It was a cold, chilly night in the Leaf village as Naruto walked through the streets. Really though, he was on night patrol by orders of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.<p>

"That old granny, making me work so late..." Naruto lazily mumbled.

Recently, there has been an outbreak of spies in the village, and Tsunade, concerned for the peoples' safety, put together a team of ninja to keep watch at night. Right now, it was Naruto's turn to take over Kiba's shift. Naruto, however, just wanted to go back to bed and count the bowls of ramen that he could consume the next day. As a chill wind blew by, Naruto stretched and let out a tired yawn. Eventually, he came across the main gate of the village where Kiba was waiting for him, along with Akamaru.

"You're late." Kiba frowned. Akamaru greeted the blonde with a fond bark.  
>Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah. So whats the current status?"<br>"Well, Akamaru and I didn't smell or hear anyone, but still, watch your back."  
>"Who do you think you're talking to? No one can get past me!" Naruto said with his over confident attitude.<br>"Yeah, well, just make sure your big mouth doesn't give away your position!"  
>"What?"<p>

With that reply, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in a flash, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto sighed in annoyance and looked around the perimeter. Nothing but trees swayed in the wind and a few leaves flickered about on the ground. The moon hovered ominously in the night sky as a few clouds drifted by, with stars twinkling in between. Naruto paced back and fourth, monitoring any nearby activity. He heard a lid falling off a trashcan and quickly turned around in a fighting stance, only to see that it was a stray cat. He sighed and straightened himself back up. It was going to be a long night. If Kiba and Akamaru didn't sense anything, then obviously there was no one to detect. The spies had probably just given up, especially since there is a team of ninja standing guard. However, Naruto wasn't allowed to leave his post, but he found himself incredibly bored.

_"I'll just walk around for a bit."_ he thought.

The blonde ninja figured there could be no harm in just checking on the villagers and making sure no one was trying to sneak out or something like that. But really, he just wanted a reason to procrastinate; nothing unexpected from Konoha's most naive ninja. Walking silently as to not wake anyone up, Naruto brisked through a few alleyways, and read a few shop signs he came across. A sign that stood out the most was the famous ramen shop he loved oh so much. Just looking at the picture of noodles soaking in a bowl of broth made the young ninja want to go home and heat up a quick cup, but Tsunade would have his ass if he did! Before he could start drooling over thoughts of slurping pork flavored ramen with eggs on top, he suddenly saw a light flicker on in one part of the village. Curious. Who could be up at this time of night? Naruto took it upon himself to investigate, making use of the trees and rooftops as he did so.

Quietly, Naruto landed on the post of a wooden fence as he reached the source of the light. He took a closer look, and noticed that it was Hinata's house. He tilted his head in a conspicuous fashion, wondering why the lilac eyed young ninja would be up so late. Maybe she was returning from a mission? Nah. Naruto would have seen her coming from the north gate. Maybe she had to go see grandma Tsunade about something? Well, whatever the case, she was up and about. Naruto decided to leave the situation alone, and turned around, but he saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked through the window of what was most likely Hinata's room. He couldn't tell for sure since he was about five meters or so away. Hinata started to undress slowly, and Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. He watched as she gently slid off her shirt, revealing a beautiful creamy complexion of her back. Naruto gulped. He knew he shouldn't be watching this, but some unknown force within him was making him enjoy this scene, and it _definitely_ wasn't the kyuubi's doing! The bulge in his pants obviously proved that. His body temperature rose as he continued to marvel at the scene. The shy Hyūga, currently oblivious to a peeping Naruto, continued to undress, and walked over to her dresser for a change of clothes. Naruto leaned forward some, hungry for a closer look. Suddenly, Hinata's faced blushed a light pink, and she smiled.

"Naruto, I know you're there." she said just loud enough for him to hear, but managed to not make her voice carry further.  
>Naruto's jaw dropped, and he nearly fell out of the tree. Hinata giggled.<p>

Well, it was an open invitation, and Naruto made his way to Hinata's window, landing carefully on the frame before sitting down. His legs dangled slightly over the edge and the moonlight bounced off his blonde hair, giving it a glowing sheen. Hinata smiled and turned to face her fellow ninja. She was now wearing a violet tank top, and a pair of shorts that just barely covered her knees.

"Naruto, you didn't have to spy on me. " She blushed.  
>Naruto's face turned a bright red. "N-no! Its not what it looks like! I was just on night duty and checking the village and..."<p>

Before he could finish his statement, Hinata suddenly kissed Naruto. Her soft, smooth lips caressed his own, and Naruto couldn't help but to taste more of that precious gem. He traced his fingers through her long, dark indigo colored hair and his other hand slithered up her back, lusting to touch more of that silky skin. Hinata suddenly stopped kissing him. "Uh, N-Naruto..."  
>He placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry." the ambient sparkle in his eyes made Hinata less nervous and she simply nodded.<p>

The two embraced each other once more, this time with Hinata allowing Naruto entry into her mouth. He traced the lining of her jaw, savoring the taste he had been craving since he first saw her. The delicate french kiss went on, and Hinata, forgetting herself and becoming lost in the heated moment slid her hand under Naruto's shirt. His stomach was tense and his chest firm. A little sticky from sweat, but she didn't seem to mind. She could feel his heart pulsing and soon her own began to race. The two were dead lost in lust, and without another thought, Naruto carried his bordering on-girlfriend to the bed, laying her down gently. He playfully tickled her and began to trail soft kisses down her neck. She giggled; that very voice making Naruto want to do more to her. He stopped and looked at her, her face a flamingo pink and a shaky smile across her lips.

"Hinata," he said, "I love you.."  
>"I love you, too, Naruto-kun."<br>They kissed again. Naruto's hand caressed Hinata's hip, slowing trailing down further and further. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"NARUUUUTOOO!"  
>Nothing except an angry Sakura wondering where the hell Naruto was and why he wasn't at his post.<br>"S-Sakura-chan..." Hinata whispered.  
>"Oh man, I completely forgot I was on duty!"<p>

With one more peck on Hinata's lips, Naruto quickly got up and dashed out the window. The Hyūga skipped after him and watched as he left.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura knocked one of her signature punches across Naruto's face.  
>"Ow, Sakura!" He winced. "What the hell was that for!"<br>"For abandoning your post! You idiot! Spies could have sneaked into the village!"  
>"So what! I would have took care of them!"<br>Sakura just shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"Well, anyway, its your turn to stand guard."<br>"Right. So report back to Lady Tsunade and go home."  
>"Yeah, yeah. I know."<br>"Or, you can go to Hinata's house. I think her shift is after mine."  
>"Sure, I'll stop by and tell her!"<p>

In a flash, Naruto made a beeline back to Hinata's house. He landed in the familiar windowsill.

"Naruto-kun." She said concerned. She gently stroked his cheek. "Sakura hit you really hard."  
>Naruto just let out one of his unconcerned chuckles. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine!"<br>Hinata's cheeks returned with the familiar red blush. "Oh, Naruto. You should stop doing things to make Sakura angry." She kissed him on the cheek. Naruto returned the kiss, and one thing led to another.

Sakura stood outside by the main gate, and watched as the light went off near Hinata's house.  
>"So, why did you lie?" Sasuke said in a nonchalant way. "I thought it was Hinata's turn to stand watch."<br>"Sorry, but there was another mission to accomplish." she winked.  
>"Ah, I see." Sasuke smirked as he looked off into the distance. "That dobe, he gets all the luck."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yay, I finally finished this for you, Tori! ^.^ I hope you liked it, you can kill me for making Sakura punch Naruto later! lol<em>


End file.
